fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Virion/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support *'Avatar: '''So if the cavaliers spread out in a fan... And the pegasus knights sweep in from the flank... *'Virion: Goodness, I can practically see smoke rising from your head. Whatever could have you working at such a fevered tilt? *'Avatar: '''I'm practicing strategies and scenarios on this game board. After a hundred forced marches, these pieces are still ready for more. It saves me from running everyone ragged with training exercises. *'Virion: '...How very clever. You even carved little enemy forces for them to fight. I'm impressed. And that doesn't happen often... with other people, I mean. *'Avatar: 'Well, as long as I control friend and foe alike, it's not as effective as I'd prefer. After all, I can't plan for the unexpected when I know all the moves ahead of time. *'Virion: 'Then permit me to be your opponent. I shall strike with the nobility of the lion and defend with the grace of the swan! *'Avatar: 'Because swans are... good defenders? Er, never mind. I accept. So then. We'll take turns moving units until one of us claims the other's commander. Agreed? *'Virion: 'Agreed and agreed again! Oh, what fun! ...Begin, please. By all means. *'Avatar: 'Hold! I need to retract my last move. *'Virion: 'Ha ha! Were that all enemy generals so generous! But alas, this is war. ...Checkmate, my good lady. *'Avatar: '...Blast! I hate to admit it, but I am well and truly beaten. *'Virion: 'Oh ho! I told you I was both a lion and a swan, did I not? *'Avatar: 'More like a chicken and the far end of a horse! I'm no noble lord, but your strategy wasn't exactly what I'd call honorable. *'Virion: 'Heavens! Aren't we plainspoken. *'Avatar: 'At any rate, I appreciate the practice, but I must return for a meeting. *'Virion: 'But I've barely had time to gloat! *'Avatar: 'Ah, well, all part of the simulation. In actual war, you see, the loser is never present to witness gloating. *'Virion: 'No, wait! Don't leave, Avatar! Let us play again! B Support *'Avatar: 'Ho, Virion! Care for a rematch? I have a method to defeat you this time for certain! *'Virion: 'Oh? How thrilling! I do so love a challenge. Though I do recall you saying something similar before the last 20 attempts... One moment. You're not, by any chance, losing on purpose, are you, dear lady? I see now! This was all a ruse to spend more time with your noble Virion! Well, you're not the first to resort to such tricks with me. I must admit... *'Avatar: 'For a grown man in a bib? I think not. Now make your move. *'Virion: 'B-bib?! Now see here, you uncouth barbarian! This is a CRAVAT! This is the very height of fashion among sartorially minded nobility. *'Avatar: '...Sounds fancy. Your move? *'Virion: 'Gya! I can forgive ignorance, but sarcasm is another matter! You've made a mockery of the delicate art of hollow flattery! I demand satisfaction on the field of battle, milady. Have at you! *'Avatar: 'Do your worst! Blast and blast again! Why can't I beat you?! *'Virion: 'It seems my cravat is vindicated. *'Avatar: 'I'll not speak to your fashion sense, but you have a real knack for strategy, Virion. Perhaps you should be giving the orders instead of me. *'Virion: Inadvisable, my good lady. I fear we'd never last the war. Spare a second glance at the board and tell me: Who has more soldiers left alive? *'Avatar: '''Ah... *'Virion: I won, yes, but at what cost? Half the moves I make in this game could never be used in real battle. My own men would have my head on a pike before the enemy even reached me. No, this army needs a tactician who loathes the sacrifice of even a single man. It needs you, Avatar. *'Avatar: '''Virion? That was almost... kind. Perhaps even sensible. Are you feeling well? You're starting to sound like a normal person. *'Virion: 'I am ever the definition of sensibility. And "normal" is just another word for "common," thank you very much! Still, perhaps milady would see fit to reward the victor with a kiss? *'Avatar: 'Nice try. A Support *'Avatar: '*Sigh* I lose. ...Again. *'Virion: 'It was your gambit with the wyvern rider seven moves back that doomed you. *'Avatar: '...Ah, I see. Because that left my vanguard's flank exposed. You really are excellent at this, Virion. I just can't compete. *'Virion: 'Nonsense! Why, you're winning almost one match in three as of late. The pace of your progress is frankly somewhat frightening. *'Avatar: 'Any strides I've made have been due to your patience. Thank you for working with me. I've really come to look forward to our matches. The sad part is, unless I manage to best you at least once, I have trouble sleeping! *'Virion: 'You would not be the first damsel to be kept awake by thoughts of me, you know... But I am happy to be of service, even if it is as your personal gamesman. If our matches help ease the burden you carry, then it is my honor to continue. *'Avatar: '...And I am burdened, Virion. Sometimes I feel as if I could drown on dry land. The army relies on me to plan their every move and tactic. I lack the experience for such responsibility. It's enough to make a woman flee in terror. *'Virion: 'And yet here you remain, where a lesser soul might have turned craven and ran. Such actions have earned you the respect of us all, you must know that? And regardless of this game, your skill on a true battlefield approaches genius. I am content to place my life in your hands, and that says a very great deal. *'Avatar: 'Goodness, Virion! I think that's- *'Virion: 'And if those honeyed words are not enough to aid your slumber? Then I shall be happy to lie in your cot and whisper a sweet lullaby while you- *'Avatar: 'Not happening. *'Virion: 'Ah, a pity. I am told I have quite the soothing effect, you know. S Support *'Virion: 'I have a proposal, Avatar. For today only, let us play our game by a different set of rules. *'Avatar: 'What do you have in mind? *'Virion: 'In the place of your carved commander, you will play with this. *'Avatar: '...A ring? That's... an odd change to request... *'Virion: 'I'm not finished! For if I win the match, you must accept the ring as a gift. *'Avatar: 'Er, but wouldn't that mean you lose either way? *'Virion: 'Of course. I'll win something else. ...Namely, your hand in marriage! *'Avatar: 'Is... Is this some kind of joke? *'Virion: 'On the contrary, milady! I have never been more serious in my entire life. So what say you? Will you play the Virion Gambit? *'Avatar: '...What happens if I win? *'Virion: 'Then I shall withdraw my offer and bow out like a true gentleman. I mean for this to be a true demonstration of the depths of my feelings for you. I would do anything to win your love! *'Avatar: '...Then I must refuse. *'Virion: 'B-but why? *'Avatar: 'Because if I win, you're prepared to take the ring back and leave me be. ...And I don't want that. *'Virion: 'Do you mean to tell me... you wish to marry me, win or lose? B-but then I win either way! Er, I mean, that is to say... Is that what you truly want? *'Avatar: You've played this game for me, day after day, patiently teaching me all the while... Helping me build up my skills... Perhaps even helping me surpass your own skill... It seems you're willing to have a wife who is your better in ways - I like that! *'Virion: '''Egads! I sense a domestic hierarchy already being locked into place... But, no matter! For one so beautiful, Virion is happy to play the role... A slave to love I shall be. Now please, accept my ring? *'Avatar: Thank you, Virion. This is the happiest day of my life... Even better than the first time I beat you at that blasted game! *'Virion: '''I love you, no, I am enamored with you, no, we are soulmates! Oooh, the sultry sonnets we will spin! With Lissa With Frederick With Sully C support *'Sully: 'Hrah! Yaaaaah! *'Virion: 'Ah, most fortuitous fortune! It is none other than my dearly beloved Sully! Your floating, so like a butterfly. Your stinging, so like the bee! Why, it's positively- *'Sully: 'You got a point, Ruffles? *'Virion: 'None save the point of my heart's compass, which strains ever toward Sully. *'Sully: 'That sounds like a no. So get lost. I'm trying to train here. *'Virion: 'So cold! I feel a chill coming on. I'll surely catch my death if you don't spare a few warm words, milady... Come now! All this training for war... All this angry grunting... It's unbecoming of a lady so beauteous! *'Sully: 'Pfft. A pretty girl can stab a guy as easy as an ugly one. But she still needs to practise. ...So clear out! *'Virion: 'No doubt the poets would write of your grace in combat. "Stabulous", they'd say! But there is no need for such exertions. Not when you've a man to protect you! *'Sully: 'I've yet to see a man up to that task. *'Virion: 'Milady, you wound me. Such a man stands before you at this very moment! *'Sully: 'Wait, are you talking about... you? AAAAH HA HA HA HAR! Oh, you're a funny guy, Ruffles. I'll give you that. *'Virion: '...I wasn't joking. *'Sully: 'Do you have any idea how many people try to kill me on a daily basis? It'd take a certified hero just to keep up, let alone "protect" me. *'Virion: 'And I vow to be just such a hero! *'Sully: 'Ruffles, I'd hire a wet nurse AND her kid as protectors before I'd consider you. *'Virion: 'So it's proof milady desires, is it? So be it! I shall gladly furnish such. Watch closely our next battle. I'll display such heroism as makes for legend and song! *'Sully: 'Oh, this should be good. B Support *'Sully: 'Hey, Ruffles. I saw you in that battle. *'Virion: 'Then you've seen the fearsome beast that lurks within this lover's tender bosom! I only pray it did not frighten you, gentle lady. And I trust it proved that I am the hero fated to keep you safe! *'Sully: 'Was it also fate that you chickened out of that duel? *'Virion: 'That was common sense and nothing more! What reason had I to accept? *'Sully: 'Running from a duel is hardly heroic... *'Virion: 'At the very least I am that man's hero! By turning down his offer I spared his life. *'Sully: 'I think we have a different idea about what the word "hero" means. *'Virion: 'You wound me, milady! I assure you, I am no craven. Had that cur but glanced at you, no force in this world could have stayed my hand. *'Sully: 'Pfft. You've always got some clever awnser ready... Talking to you is like dancing; it's exhausting and sweaty and I hate it. *'Virion: I speak only the truth, milady. Whether or not you believe me is your prerogative. *'Sully:' Great. Then I don't believe you. *'Virion: '''Y-you might at least have paused a moment to consider before- *'Sully: 'Har! Easy, Ruffles. I'm just teasing. Sure, you fled the duel, but you actually looked passable the rest of the time. Looks like you're still in the running to be Mr. Hero. I'm looking forward to next time. *'Virion: 'All shall gaze upon my might and tremble, milady! This I swear! A Support *'Virion: 'Ah, Sully...hmm? Why are you looking at me so? ...Is there something on my face? *'Sully: 'I'm the wrong person to ask. I've been seeing things lately. *'Virion: 'And yet, your beautiful eyes appear as clear and sharp as ever. Tell me of these visions, milady, that I might proffer some support. *'Sully: 'You fought a duel, you damned fool! What's more, you WON! AND you beat someone the others had trouble fighting as a unit! If that isn't seeing things, I don't know what is. *'Virion: 'Are you truly so surprised at that, milady? I told you before that I would accept a duel had I only a reason. *'Sully: 'And what was this reason? *'Virion: 'That man had to be stopped. Had I let him escape, he might have turned his wrath upon neighbouring villages. *'Sully: 'So you risked your neck for a handful of strangers? *'Virion: 'I fought to defend the defenceless. No true nobleman would do less. But nor would he enter meaningless battles like a blood-mad savage in search of glory. Ugh... the very thought disgusts me. *'Sully: 'So...is that why you want to defend me? *'Virion: 'Exactly! You, my dear, are a lady fair. A paragon of grace and beauty. Any fellow who would call himself a gentleman would defend such a creature. *'Sully: 'Don't call me a creature, you flowery snot! And I can defend my own damn self. Although... Well... I guess I don't mind if you call me a lady. But only because I've seen you show a bit of courage on the battlefield. If not for that, I'd send you off half the "gentleman" you used to be. *'Virion: 'Then you accept me as a hero worthy of protecting you? *'Sully: 'Let's not get crazy noe, Ruffles. I just promoted you from lousy craven to decent guy. That's all. ...And I suppose you can watch my back in a brawl. *'Virion: 'Aye, and soon you'll trust your tender heart to my love's fearsome embrace! *'Sully: '...Okay, you're still clearly insane. But if there must be a dangerous madman about, I'm glad he's on my side. S support *'Sully: '...Virion. *'Virion: 'Sully! What a prize, that these eyes might gaze once more upon your beauty. *'Sully: '... *'Virion: 'Goodness, milady. Your countenance is so very...intense. I should think a lesser man might burst into flames on the spot. *'Sully: '... *'Virion: '*ahem* Is it getting hot here? ...I should be very relieved if you would only respond. *'Sully: '... *'Virion: '...Enough! I yield, milady. Nothing is so daunting as a woman's silence. *'Sully: 'Ha! I knew it! I KNEW it! It's all well and good for you to pester others, whether they want it or not. But turn the tables and you change your damn tune! You can't handle the attention! *'Virion: 'This was a...test? Rather beneath a lady of your bearing, I must say. *'Sully: 'I can't get a word in edgewise with you if I play fair. I doubt anyone can with that sharpened tounge of yours. Besides, I needed to know at least one of your weaknesses beforehand. *'Virion: 'Er, before...what, pray tell? Delving into the character of your future husand before you wed him? Heh heh... *'Sully: 'Yep. *'Virion: 'Because frankly, I don't see wh-WHAT?! H-hold just a moment... Are you serious? *'Sully: 'Deadly so. *'Virion: 'Well, th-this is an honour to be sure, but I'm not... I haven't prepared myself! *'Sully: 'Ha ha... Adding "prone to ambush" to that list of weaknesses... *'Virion: 'You have me at a loss, milady. *'Sully: 'Oh? Where has your famous wit run off to? If ever a moment called for poetry... I'm a lady, right? Paragon of grace and beauty? Don't leave me dangling here... *'Virion: 'N-no, of course, I... *ahem!* I hereby swear to leave none of milady's desires unmet, even at the cost of my life. It would be this humble man's great joy to accept your gracious offer. *'Sully: 'Well, I suppose that works... Barely. That really the best you've got, Ruffles? *'Virion: '...B-but, I... *'Sully: 'Har har! Only jesting! That'll work just fine for me. Let's go ring shopping. I've got the place picked out already. Let's move... And no lagging behind! *'Virion: 'Y-yes, milady... *'Sully: 'I can't hear you! *'Virion: 'Yes, milady! Coming, Milady! With Miriel With Maribelle With Panne With Cordelia With Nowi With Libra With Tharja With Olivia With Cherche With Owain (Son) With Inigo (Son) With Brady (Son) With Kjelle (Daughter) C Support *'Kjelle: 'Are you free, Father? I could use a sparring partner. *'Virion: 'Ah, Kjelle... I'd love to, but... maybe not today... *'Kjelle: 'Father, you're pale as a ghost! And sweating! What's wrong?! *'Virion: 'I-it's nothing. I'm f-fine... Save for my innards... *'Kjelle: 'Are you injured? Who did this to you?! Give me a name, and I'll— *'Virion: 'B-breakfast... *'Kjelle: '...Someone named "Breakfast"? *'Virion: 'N-no... I ate breakfast, and then... this happened... N-not just me... Everyone in camp is in... the same shape... If you haven't eaten... s-stay away... Save yourself... *'Kjelle: '...... *'Virion: 'Hrrgh... And I thought Sully's cooking was bad... Whoever made this is... is... *'Kjelle: '...Is your daughter. *'Virion: ' ...Come again? *'Kjelle: 'I'm sorry, Father. ...I thought it turned out so well. *'Virion: 'N-no, it's not... that... I mean... urrgh... It was d-delicious... I'm sure the... searing pain is... coincidental... *'Kjelle: 'You just said that everyone who ate it got sick! Oh, this is so embarrassing! *'Virion: 'W-wait! Kjelle! C-come back! Don't go... I'll... Bluuurp! Oh, gods... H-here it comes... B Support *'Kjelle: 'HAH! RRRAGH! YAAAH! *'Virion: 'Kjelle, you seem to be training especially hard today. *'Kjelle: 'if I can't do my share of the cooking, I'll have to do a larger share of the fighting. *'Virion: 'Oh, so... you're not cooking again? *'Kjelle: 'Would you want me to, after last time?! You saw how that day's battle played out. All our soldiers clutching their guts, legs quivering like newborn deer... And the smell... Oh, gods, the smell... If the enemy hadn't been so horrified, we might all be dead! *'Virion: 'Yes, it was hardly our most shining moment... But nobody's perfect —I'm sure it was just a fluke. I know I, for one, would like to try your cooking again. *'Kjelle: 'NO! *'Virion: '...I'm sorry? *'Kjelle: 'What if it WASN'T a fluke? What if my cooking gets you KILLED next time?! Another breakfast from me could bring our entire army to its knees! Literally! Don't ask me to do that to my fellow soldiers and my family. *'Virion: 'Oh come now, it wasn't THAT bad... *'Kjelle: 'I still remember the sound... that horrible sound... Dozens of people, all fa— *'Virion: 'All right! Fair enough. ...Look, what if I gave you a few pointers? If we manage to come up with something tasty, we can share it with everyone! *'Kjelle: 'Hmm... All right, let's try it! ...And thanks. A Support *'Virion: 'The soup has such an...elegant aroma! Nicely done, dear. I'm sure everyone will be eager for a taste. *'Kjelle: 'Thanks. I had a good teacher. I had no idea you knew so much about cooking! *'Virion: 'I learned a lot after marrying your mother. It was that or starve... *'Kjelle: 'Ha! You two really get along so well, don't you? *'Virion: 'Yes, I suppose we do... *'Kjelle: '...... ...Heh heh. *'Virion: 'Hmm? *'Kjelle: 'Just thinking that this must be what it feels like. ...Having parents, I mean. Being a normal family. I never really got to have that, but... it's nice. *'Virion: 'Kjelle... *'Kjelle: 'But hey, enough of that. Didn't mean to get all misty. Let's dig in to this soup! *slurp* *'Virion: 'Kjelle, I know you're a strong girl who doesn't like to ask for help... But you can, you know? If there's anything I can ever do, just name it. *'Kjelle: 'Weeell... I guess one thing comes to mind, actually. *'Virion: 'Do tell. *'Kjelle: 'Keep teaching me to cook! This soup tastes like dishwater... *'Virion: '*Slurp* ...Oh, gods, it does. *'Kjelle: 'Actually, I've had better dishwater... *'Virion: 'Right, then. I can at least get you cooking food that tastes like food! *'Kjelle: '''That'd be plenty for me! Thanks! With Severa (Daughter) With Gerome (Son) With Yarne (Son) With Laurent (Son) With Noire (Daughter) With Nah (Daughter) With Morgan (Male) (Son) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs